


one of those moments

by kinneyb



Series: short & sweet [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: After Jaskier's date abandons him, he convinces Geralt to dance with him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: short & sweet [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603609
Comments: 11
Kudos: 277





	one of those moments

**Author's Note:**

> written for one of my supporters! <3
> 
> twitter: queermight / tumblr: korrmin

Geralt watched, in silent amusement, as Jaskier’s date - a pretty young woman - turned and stomped away. He didn’t need to know what happened, he could only guess Jaskier had said the wrong thing. He had a habit of speaking before thinking.

The party had only just begun, too, what lousy luck. Geralt had only attended the banquet because Jaskier had assured him he could probably find a few jobs among the attendees, mostly the wealthy. He was beginning to question his own luck when Jaskier walked over, pouting.

“She abandoned me,” he sighed dramatically, slumping against the witcher’s chest.

Geralt rolled his eyes and gently pushed him back. “What did you say?”

“I don’t remember,” he answered way too quickly. “I think it was something about her having two left feet.”

Geralt barked out a laugh that surprised even himself. “Well, what did you expect?” he asked, an amused quirk to his lips. “You insulted her.”

Jaskier gasped again, “I did not,” he said, hands on his hips. “I was simply stating a fact.”

He quieted down after that and joined Geralt in leaning against the wall and watching the guests. He even fetched them something to drink after a while, returning with two frothing mugs. Geralt accepted one and took a gulp.

It was strong stuff that burned his throat, but in the best of ways.

“You know,” Jaskier said finally, “I’ve always wondered something.”

Geralt’s eyes flickered over, “What?”

Jaskier turned to look at him with a toothy grin, “Can you dance?”

“Oh no,” he said, looking away. He took another gulp and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The music had slowed down and now the guests were dancing slowly, swaying and holding each other. A few more talented guests were ballroom dancing, spinning the women and dipping them. “You are not getting me out there.”

Jaskier nudged him, “Don’t you _ever_ want to have fun?”

“I have plenty of fun,” he lied easily.

Jaskier frowned and folded his arms over his chest. “Oh, really?” He arched an eyebrow. “Like what?”

Geralt squinted at the ceiling. “Like… when we…” He felt Jaskier’s eyes on him, unblinking. He tried again, “I enjoy when - _Fuck_ ,” he said finally, realizing Jaskier had backed him into a corner.

“Exactly,” he replied brightly. “Come on.” He took their empty mugs and placed them on a table before stepping in front of Geralt and bowing slightly, one arm curled at his waist. He extended his other hand and looked up from under his eyelashes. “Will you honor me with a dance, dear witcher?” he asked, eyes twinkling with mischief.

Geralt should’ve rolled his eyes, or pushed him away, or turned him down, but he didn’t.

He found he didn’t want to.

But he certainly wasn’t accepting Jaskier’s hand. If they were doing this, he was leading. He grabbed Jaskier’s wrist and dragged him away from the wall. The crowds parted for them. Geralt didn’t think too hard about that.

Stopping, he turned around, “You know what to do.”

Jaskier grinned like a shark and placed a hand on Geralt’s shoulder. Geralt placed his own hand on Jaskier’s back, near the top, and then grabbed his other hand, holding it. Then, with nothing left to do, they started dancing. One step, two step, forward, back, to the left, to the right. It had been decades since he had danced, and he was a bit rusty but Jaskier was like a pro.

No wonder he had so crudely told his date off for her two left feet.

They swirled, and Geralt barely even realized he was grinning. Jaskier squeezed his shoulder, and grinned back. It was fun. Unexpectedly so, especially with Jaskier as a partner. When Geralt stumbled a bit, he corrected them without missing a beat.

Geralt paid no mind to the onlookers; most of the guests had stopped and were watching them.

“You’re actually good,” he said right before Geralt dipped him over his arm, pulling him back up. “You were holding out on me, Geralt.”

Geralt snorted, “Yeah, well, we all have our secrets.”

Jaskier grinned and they continued dancing, swirling and dipping, until finally the song was over. The band stopped, lowering their instruments, and suddenly there was clapping. Geralt looked away from Jaskier and noticed, finally, the crowd they had drawn.

Jaskier winked at the onlookers and pulled Geralt back to their original spot, tucked away in a dark corner. Geralt almost looked embarrassed; it was a new look for him. “Don’t worry,” he assured him, eyes sparkly. “You were _amazing_.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he waved him off.

Jaskier leaned his head on Geralt’s shoulder as the band started playing again. “We should do that again,” he said finally. “Not right now. Unless you want to,” he added, “But just, you know, in general. It was fun.”

Geralt hummed and wrapped an arm around Jaskier’s shoulders, like it was something they just _did_. Like it was the most natural thing in the world. “Yeah,” he agreed, sounding almost surprised. “It _was_ fun.”


End file.
